


Are You Drunk?

by AngelSky



Series: One shots [6]
Category: Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute, Feelz, Feelz are too much, Fluff, Hinted smut, Innocent, M/M, ryeowook needs to love himself, vwook, vwook is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSky/pseuds/AngelSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which VWook is well... Wookie gets drunk and says stuff and he needs to learn self confidence, and the Feelz are killer. Just read because words can't describe it here, just read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Drunk?

Taehyung looked around the house, wishing Ryeowook were there. Tae had just gotten home from a schedule with BTS. He was tired and he wanted to curl up in bed with his Wookie. But Ryeowook wasn't there. 

He looked at his phone once more, but there were no messages from the older male. He sighed, typing out a message. 

Wookie, I just got home, where are you?

He sent the message, walking into their room. A phone rang, and he glanced to the bedside table, finding Ryeowook's phone sitting there, the text unread. Tae sighed, and sent a message to Kyu, asking if he knew where Ryeowook was. 

A moment later, while Tae was pulling off his dress shirt, his phone received a text. He looked at it, finding that it was from Kyu. 

I'm brining him home. I would have thought he would tell you he was out with us. 

Tae read the text, but didn't reply past a thank you, opting to finish changing into sleep clothes. 

He settled on the couch, flipping the TV on, not really paying attention to what was on. He sat there, staring blankly at the TV until he heard a car pull up outside. He heard raised voices, one of which he recognized instantly as Ryeowook's, which made him guess the other was Kyu's. The door opened, and Ryeowook walked in, not even glancing at Tae. Kyu followed, glancing in.

"Good luck with him, V." With that Kyu walked out, closing the door. A moment later the car left, and Tae walked to the bedroom, looking in on Ryeowook. The older male was pulling off his shirt, not paying any attention to Tae.

"Hyung." With the one word, Ryeowook turned, looking at him. He didn't pull on the shirt he was holding before doing so, something that was out of character for him. "What's up? Where were you?" He tried not to sound like the concerned boyfriend he was.

Ryeowook cast aside the shirt he was holding, walking up to Tae in just his jeans. Tae kept his eyes up, knowing that Ryeowook would get embarrassed if he noticed the younger male's eyes wandering. "I was out with the guys." Ryeowook was standing almost against Tae, looking up at the younger male. "And Kyu's a jerk, but I love you, TaeTae." Tae felt Ryeowook's hands on his chest, and smiled down at him. 

As Ryeowook leaned up, kissing him softly, he tasted the alcohol on the older male's lips. "Wookie," he broke the kiss, ignoring Ryeowook's pout, "are you drunk?" 

Ryeowook paused for a moment, as if thinking about it, then shook his head. "No, I'm not drunk." He wasn't slurring his words, which hinted hat he might be telling the truth. "I didn't drink very much... just a few shots." Tae held back laughter, knowing that a few shots was all it took to get Ryeowook drunk. The older male didn't have much of a tolerance for alcohol. 

Tae stood there, looking down at Ryeowook for a moment, then he moved away. He grabbed Ryeowook a clean shirt, and looked back at the older male, who seemed to have just realized that he was only in jeans. 

He helped Ryeowook slip on the shirt, an amused smile crossing his face when Ryeowook took the moment to pull them together, the older male's arms wrapping around Tae's neck, pulling them into a kiss. 

Ryeowook had never really been the one to initiate contact, much less kissing, but when Tae's lips met Ryeowook's, the kiss was heated, uncontrolled. Tae didn't think, before his lips responded to Ryeowook, letting the older male pull him closer. 

It took Tae a moment to break the heated kiss, the taste of alcohol overwhelming as Ryeowook tried to deepen the kiss. "Wookie, you know I don't like it when you drink." Tae looked down at the very disappointed older male. 

It took Ryeowook a moment, but he finally responded. "TaeTae, but you love it, because I do things like this." As he spoke, he slipped one hand down Tae's chest, under his shirt, then back up his chest, his cool fingers leaving burning trails on Tae's skin. 

Tae gently took Ryeowook's hand out from under his shirt. "I want you to do this without the alcohol." He held onto Ryeowook's hand, placing a soft kiss on the back of it. "Why don't you finish getting changed, and we can go to bed, okay?" Ryeowook looked ready to argue, but Tae pulled out his puppy eyes, something Ryeowook couldn't resist, even in his half-drunken state. 

Before long they were curled up together in bed, Ryeowook's head resting on Tae's chest. He moved, looking up at Tae for a moment before pressing his lips under Tae's ear. "You don't know what I can do with my mouth, the pleasure I can give." Tae could feel Ryeowook's smirk, shivers going down his spine. 

"If you want to show me when you're sober, I'd love to let you." Tae's soft words fell on sleeping ears. He sighed and pressed a kiss to the older male's forehead, before following him into the world of sleep.

 

~~

 

Taehyung pressed Ryeowook against the wall, their lips hungry for contact. It had been a few weeks since Ryeowook came home drunk, and the older male had been trying to avoid any sexual contact with Tae, recalling his words to the younger male. Tae hadn't mentioned it, but the words were never far from the older male's mind. 

His arms were around Tae's neck, his fingers tangled in the younger male's hair as Tae held him against the wall, fingers digging slightly into Ryeowook's hips. Tae pulled away from the kiss, trailing kisses down Ryeowook's neck, his lips exploring the skin Ryeowook hadn't let him touch in what felt like forever. 

Ryeowook tilted his head to the side, letting Tae have more skin, a soft moan escaping as the younger male carefully caught a bit of his skin in his teeth, pulling gently at it. Ryeowook could feel Tae's grin against his neck, as the younger male continued to tease him. 

Ryeowook, deciding on something, slid his hands down to Tae's chest, and using all of his body, moved so Tae was the one against the wall. The movement was so unexpected, Tae didn't realize it had happened until his back was against the wall, Ryeowook's lips on his own. He responded eagerly to the kiss, not wanting Ryeowook to lose his enthusiasm, to relinquish the control he took. 

Tae follows Ryeowook's lead, helping him remove his shirt, to allow Ryeowook to explore his chest with both hands and lips. He met Ryeowook in another heated kiss, letting the older male guide him to the couch, push him down, letting him straddle his stomach as his hands traced little designs on Tae's chest. 

For the first time since their make out session had started, Ryeowook spoke, his lips brushing Tae's. "You know what I said, when I was drunk." Tae whispered his "yes" into Ryeowook's lips. "I'll prove it to you." The thought sent excited shivers through Tae's body. Ryeowook never took control, past a few kisses, but here he was, offering to dominate Tae. The younger male tried to hide his excitement, but he knew Ryeowook noticed. 

Ryeowook slowed down, letting his hands explore Tae's skin, slowly trailing lower. He kept Tae's lips entertained with his own, not bothering to hide how dominant he could be, but was rarely confident enough to show. 

Tae moaned into Ryeowook's mouth, a the older male's hands brushed lightly over his pants. Sure, Ryeowook had touched him before, but never like this, never with such confidence. It was foreign to Tae, but it was also a wonderful feeling, knowing that Ryeowook wanted to control what they did, wanted to guide him, not just follow Tae's lead. Tae lost track of time as Ryeowook removed his clothes, teasing him. 

Just as Ryeowook's lips were about to touch him, Tae's eyes opened, and he looked around the room. Dawn light was starting to show through the window, and Ryeowook was curled up, his head on Tae's chest. 

It was all a dream. 

Tae could feel his heart racing, his breathing shallow. The dream had felt so real, but looking down at Ryeowook sleeping, a gentle smile faintly touching his lips, Tae knew the older male would never have been so reckless, so powerful. The older male just didn't do that kind of thing. 

As if sensing Tae had woken up, Ryeowook lazily opened his eyes, blinking a few times as he scooted closer to Tae's side, one hand resting on the younger male's chest. "Did you sleep okay?" Ryeowook's words were soft, as if he didn't want to disturb the peace in the air. Tae nodded in response. "Good." Ryeowook moved so he could press a soft kiss to Tae's cheek. 

Since the drunken incident a few weeks before, Ryeowook had been very careful with his actions, hesitating before he would kiss Tae's lips. It was almost like after they'd first started dating, when Ryeowook had been so tentative, so unwilling to start anything between them. Tae hated that the older male felt so embarrassed about his actions, his words, from when he's been drunk. Tae had let it go, chalking it up to the alcohol, but Ryeowook seemed to have trouble doing that, making Tae question if the older male had been serious in what he'd said. If he's really wanted to be as in control as he'd tried to be while he was drunk. 

But of course when the older male was acting as he was, it was impossible to tell, since he barely even let Tae start things between them. Tae wondered if there was anyway he could show Ryeowook that he could do what he wanted, that he didn't have to hide. Ryeowook always seemed like there was something stopping him from doing things, like there was some barrier, and Tae hated that, hated that he didn't know how to help Ryeowook over come it and be more relaxed, more okay with who he was and what he wanted. 

 

~~

Tae sat on the counter, out of the way, watching Ryeowook as he cooked. "I love watching you, you're so focused." Tae's words were only acknowledged by a small nod. Ryeowook hadn't spoken since he started cooking, despite Tae's tries to start a conversation. 

Ryeowook just wasn't responsive, and that worried Tae. The older male had been off for a while, the strangeness in his mood getting worse everyday since the drunken incident. 

Tae slid off the counter, slipping his arms around Ryeowook's waist, pressing a soft kiss against the sensitive skin on Ryeowook's neck. "Wookie, why won't you talk to me?" His lips brushed against Ryeowook's neck with every syllable, sending shivers down Ryeowook's spine. 

Ryeowook dipped the spoon he was holding into a sauce, and turned in Tae's arms, holding out the spoon for Tae to try the sauce. "I am talking to you." He watched as Tae tasted the sauce, smiling faintly at the expression on the younger male's face. 

As Ryeowook turned around to continue tending to the food, Tae responded, resting his chin on Ryeowook's shoulder. "But you aren't. You're ignoring me, or brushing me off." Tae made sure his voice sounded childish. 

A small sigh slipped from Ryeowook's lips as he added some veggies to the pan on the stove. "I'm sorry TaeTae, I'm not meaning to." Tae could tell from his voice that the older male felt guilty, which he didn't want. When Ryeowook felt guilty he would pull away even more, Tae knew that. Before Tae could say anything, Ryeowook slipped out of Tae's arms, grabbing two plates from the cabinet. "Dinner is almost ready, can you take these to the table?" Tae took the plates, nodding, but paused as he did so, placing a soft kiss on Ryeowook's lips. 

Before the younger male left the kitchen, he gave Ryeowook a long look, trying to figure out what to do. He hated that Ryeowook had put up a wall all because of a few drunken words. When he'd mentioned it to Kyu, knowing he'd overcome Rae's barriers, and that he was pretty familiar with Ryeowook, Kyu had shrugged. After that, he'd said that Ryeowook did that sometimes, and the best thing Tae could do was try to act normal, try to show Ryeowook that it didn't matter what he'd said, that nothing had changed. 

Kyu had told Tae what had happened when the group had found out what Ryeowook did when he'd been drunk. Ryeowook had pulled away, hiding in himself, but overtime, through their actions the others had shown Ryeowook they didn't care what he did, or who he did it with. That they were still like brothers, no matter what came along, or what he did. But Kyu had admitted there always seemed to be something else, that none of them could figure out, and when they asked, Ryeowook always shied away, always refused to answer. 

And Tae, he was trying. He tried to show Ryeowook that he didn't make anything of the words, but they seemed to weigh heavily in Ryeowook's mind. They seemed to stop him from doing and saying things, as if the words meant more than they really did. 

But that was Ryeowook. Complex in ways Tae couldn't understand, taking words at more than face value, reading into the slightest things. Tae was more relaxed, but Ryeowook... The older male had lived longer, grown up differently, had so many differing experiences that had helped to shape him into the man he was now. 

Tae placed the plates at their usual spots on the table, glancing around the dining room. They'd painted, and decorated all by themselves. Everything got them, their lifestyle, their... Everything. Anyone who knew the could see hints of both their preferences, from the colors to the art, to the music that played softly through the house. 

It was them, and that's what Tae loved. He loved them, he loved Ryeowook, loved loving him. But he hated the way Ryeowook seemed to be feeling. 

When they sat down for dinner, there was silence. It wasn't uncommon with them, but the silence seemed charged, seemed anxious. "Wookie-" at the same moment Ryeowook said, "TaeTae-" they laughed, and Ryeowook made Tae speak first. "Wookie, I just wanted to say I love you. I haven't said it in a while, and I just... I'm so in love with you." He couldn't help the small smile at seeing Ryeowook's light blush. 

Ryeowook took a moment, then spoke, his voice barely louder than the softly playing music. "TaeTae... You know when I was drunk?" He didn't bother to let Tae respond. "The things I said, did..." Tae was about to interrupt and say it was nothing, when Ryeowook looked up at Tae, a strange expression on his face. "I want to do that, be that person, but..." He looked back down at his food. "I'm just not." 

Tae reached out, taking Ryeowook's hand, rubbing his thumb over the older male's knuckles. "I know. You don't have to tell me that, because I know. And I still love you. I would do anything with you, and if you want to do something, we can." He wasn't sure if he was saying the right things, but he wasn't really thinking before the words came out. 

Ryeowook looked back up at Tae, his eyes meeting the younger male's gaze. They stayed silent like that for a moment, then Ryeowook got up, taking both of their empty plates. He returned a moment later with Tae's favorite cookies. Tae smiled upon seeing them, grabbing one off the plate. 

Tae remembered that Ryeowook had once said he preferred to show people he loved them, and that cooking was his way of doing that. The fact that he would take the time to make Tae's favorite cookies, along with other foods he loved, it showed Ryeowook cared more than he would express with words. 

Ryeowook sat down, taking one of the cookies as Tae ate his. "Tae, that's the thing, you don't know. You never know what I want because I never tell you, because I can't." Tae went to interrupt Ryeowook, to tell him he was wrong, but Ryeowook didn't let him. "I can't because I'm not comfortable with it, with myself. Half the time I don't even know what I want. For he past ten years, up until we moved in here, I've lived with a bunch of other guys, where what I wanted I had to do, but so often I would get questioned. And I didn't like that. I've always been quiet, and I didn't like answering the questions. 

"I've grown so used to not worry about what I wanted, until you. You're the one thing I really wanted, and you... If you hadn't made the first move, I never would have done so. And when I didn't want everyone to know, it was partly because I didn't want the questions that I knew people would ask. I didn't want the 'oh my god, is he really gay?' But when I told everyone, it was because I loved you Tae, and love is the one thing that will always make me act. 

"I love you so much, even more than I did back then, but Tae, it's not you, it's me. You said it seemed like I was brushing you off, and it's because of me TaeTae." Tae could see the tears in Ryeowook's eyes, but he knew if the older male stopped, he may never get him talking like this again. "TaeTae, I don't know how to say this, but it's just there is so much in my mind. You're so wonderful, and you try to understand, you listen. But I don't know how to talk. I'm not used to just telling people things, just doing things. Tae, I want to be more confident in myself, but I don't know how to be. I'm not like you in that. 

"You go around joking, doing the things I love you for. You always seem so sure of yourself, but me... Tae I don't know how to not care what others think. And you don't tell me what you want from me, not when it comes to our relationship. And Tae... I just don't know any more. I'm a mess, aren't I?" 

Tae reached out, gently caressing Ryeowook's cheek, looking at the older male. If Ryeowook ever asked, he would tell him the truth, that he thought he was beautiful when he cried. When he looked so vulnerable. When he was so honest. Tae loved it, and took a moment, soaking in everything Ryeowook had said, the way he looked. "If you are a mess, you're the most beautiful one I've ever seen. If you're a mess, then then you're the only mess I'd love to have around everyday. But you're not a mess, and I'm the luckiest man in the world to get to have you be mine." Tae placed a soft kiss on the cheek his hand wasn't on. "Wookie, the only reason I never ask anything of you in our relationship is because you already do it, without me asking. You do so much more than I could ever ask of you.

"Wookie, you're so thoughtful and you always seem to try and put me first. I could never ask that of you. You're so pure and innocent, sweet and kind, you're so much more than I ever thought was possible. How can I ask anything of the man who gives me all I could want and more?" Tae wiped one of Ryeowook's tears off his cheek, smiling faintly. "As for me always doing weird things, it's because I know that the people who don't care if I do that kind of thing are the only ones who matter. I know people-you- love me no matter what. And that's all that matters to me. 

"I don't care about the fame, about the fans. You're the only one I need. The only one I care about. If you thought what I did was stupid, I wouldn't do it, at least not without constantly doubting myself. But I like doing that kind of thing, and it's in part because I know you like it, I love seeing the smile you always get when I act like an idiot. I love the way you shake your head and laugh as if you can't believe I did something when I make a fool of myself. I love the way that even when I do that, you still look at me as if I'm someone special. 

"You make me feel special, and that's why I'm okay doing strange things that others aren't okay with." Tae placed a kiss on Ryeowook's nose. "As for you not knowing how to tell me what you want, just try. I'll only ask questions if I don't know what you mean so that I can do my best to make you happy. That's all I really want, for you to be happy Wookie. Okay?" 

Ryeowook nodded, letting Tae pull him into a soft kiss. After they broke the kiss, Tae added something, as if it were an after thought. "It's the little things you do that make me fall more in love with you every single day. Your shy smiles. The little notes you leave around the house, more for yourself, and you erase them, but I see them. And the cookies, you don't even look at recipes anymore for making my favorite foods. You know all of them, and I love that." Ryeowook had a soft blush on his cheeks, and Tae smiled bringhtly. "When you blush... You remind me that the world is a good place, that there is hope for humanity. Hope for me, for us." Tae paused for a second, then whispered. "You could have anyone in the world, and yet you choose me, everyday you choose to stay." 

Tae placed a soft kiss on Ryeowook's lips, and the older male couldn't help but smile slightly at the contact. Tae was always so sweet, pointing out what the way he loved the things Ryeowook didn't, like his habit of blushing. 

When Tae pulled away from the kiss, Ryeowook pouted. "If you want another kiss, then do it." Tae wanted to see if Ryeowook would do what he wanted, would start even a simple kiss between them after their conversation. 

Tae didn't have to wait long for an answer as Ryeowook reached out, slipping a hand behind Tae's neck, gently pulling him into a kiss. But the kiss wasn't what Tae expected, it was passionate, deep. He hadn't expected Ryeowook to be so forward. He never expected that of the older male. 

After a moment Ryeowook ended the kiss, stood and went to the kitchen. Tae watched him go, knowing the older male was blushing deeply from the way he acted. Tae sat there for a moment, waiting to see if Ryeowook would come back, but he didn't. 

Tae went to the kitchen, and saw Ryeowook had started washing the dishes from dinner. Tae moved over to stand beside him, taking the pan Ryeowook was washing from his hands. "I'll do this." Tae glanced at Ryeowook, noticing the lingering pink on his cheeks, then looked back at the pan. 

"Thanks Tae." There was comfortable silence as they both worked in the kitchen, cleaning up from dinner. Finally Tae broke it, his words soft. "Will you go out with me for dinner on Saturday?" He glanced at Ryeowook, who couldn't help but smile at the offer that seemed to be made almost shyly, despite the fact that they'd been together for quite a while. 

"Of course I will. How could I turn down going out with you on our anniversary?" Tae grinned, turning back to washing things. The offer hadn't been entirely spur of the moment, since he'd been planning to take Ryeowook out somewhere nice for their anniversary for a while. He just hoped Ryeowook would see himself how Tae saw him, and therefore become more confident. Tae loved those moments when Ryeowook seemed like he really was sure of himself, sure of what he wanted, because those were the moments Tae knew Ryeowook could be someone who would not be ignored, who would speak his mind without a second thought, who would love without regret. Tae loved that, and he wanted to see it more, see Ryeowook be truly confident in himself more often. 

 

~~

Tae raised his glass, tapping it softly against Ryeowook's. "To us." His voice echoed the words Ryeowook had said, before he brought the glass to his lips. He sipped the wine, noticing that Ryeowook was cautious in how much of the dark liquid he consumed. 

He set the glass down, then turned to his food, beginning to eat. "This is really good." He looked up at the older male who was praising the food. Tae zoned out, watching Ryeowook as he spoke about the different aspects of the dish, the flavors he liked in it. "TaeTae?" 

"Yes Wookie?" He pretended like he hadn't been staring at Ryeowook's face, specifically his lips and eyes. 

"You chose a really good place. Thank you." Ryeowook offered a smile, which Tae returned without thought. 

They continued eating, lost in their own little world, in the candles and in the dim light, in the soft music and in each other. If someone asked Ryeowook later, he would tell them that dinner was like a dream, something you remember but don't, something with a mystical quality that draws you in and makes you want to stay. He wouldn't be able to say what they talked about, but he could describe exactly how Tae's voice had sounded, the way the candlelight had flickered in his eyes, set a magical glow upon his face. He wouldn't remember what he ate, but he could tell the exact flavors that danced across his tongue. 

After their dinner, they went out into the night. They went to a park and walked through the moonlight, the star light, hand in hand. The sounds of the night were the music to which their steps were taken, each one measured in time with something only they could hear. 

There was a connection between them. It had always been there, from that first night when Ryeowook had followed Tae from the dorm, had walked with him. But in that night, it was stronger, almost tangible. It linked them together, and Ryeowook felt as if he and Tae were closer than ever, as if he was learning things about the younger male that no words could describe. 

And Tae, he could see the change in Ryeowook, as much as he could feel it. There was something in the way he walked, the way he carried himself that changed. The way he held his hand, the way the older male looked at him, something had changed, and Tae could feel it too, in the soft kiss Ryeowook gave him. 

It was late before they finally headed home, both of them tired of their suits, of the constricting ties around their necks. Ryeowook undid his bow tie as they walked in the door of their house, quickly unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. "As much as I love suits, I get tired of how constricting they can be." 

Ryeowook lead the way into their room, glancing at Tae to find the younger male already had his suit jacket off and his shirt already half undone. A blush crept up on his cheeks as he grabbed clothing to change into, before heading into the bathroom. 

He took time washing his face from the makeup he wore, making sure it was all off before walking back into the bedroom, looking around for Tae. Only Tae wasn't there. Ryeowook walked from the bedroom, heading to the living room, where he found Tae turning on some soft music. 

Tae turned, looking at Ryeowook in his t-shirt and sleep pants, no makeup on his face. "I have to say, I love seeing you without the makeup, the suit. Just you, relaxed and..." Tae paused, searching for the right word. "Perfect." A faint smile touched his lips as he said that word, as if there was no other way to describe Ryeowook. 

Tae walked up to Ryeowook, slipping his arms around Ryeowook's waist, pulling him into a soft kiss. As they pulled away, Ryeowook whispered into Tae's lips, "dance with me," his eyes flicking up to Tae's. 

And who was Tae to say no to the one request Ryeowook had made the entire evening? So they danced, slowly, their arms around each other, Ryeowook's head leaning against Tae. Neither of them cared that it was after one in the morning, or that they should be sleeping, they were too lost in the other, in their moment. 

Tae could have sworn that Ryeowook was magic, and that he cast a spell to make every moment feel like it lasted forever. He loved it, the way that ever slow movement of their bodies was suspended in time, the soft music carrying them away from every earthly problem, to worlds unknown. The night had been crafted for them, for their love. 

The songs floated around them, sweeping them away into a timeless place. The silence between them was broken only when Tae began to sing along softly to The Way You Look Tonight. His voice sent shivers along Ryeowook's spine, and a blush to his cheeks. 

As the song ended, Ryeowook pulled Tae down into a gentle kiss, his fingers caught in Tae's hair as he held it for a moment. "I love you TaeTae." His words were barely there, but Tae heard them, and a slow smile spread across his face. 

One of Ryeowook's hands slid down Tae's shoulder to his chest, resting over his heart. They stood still for a moment, music playing softly, the only other sound their breathing. Ryeowook looked up at Tae and their gazes locked. Tae saw something in Ryeowook's eyes he hadn't seen before, but despite how curious he was about it, he didn't do anything, waiting for the older male to make the first move. 

And for once Ryeowook did make the first move, pulling Tae into another kiss, this one deeper, more passionate. 

They took their time in kissing, Ryeowook's lips exploring Tae's as if he'd never kissed him before. There was that touch of innocence that Ryeowook brought to every kiss, but there was also a hint of his want, his passion. And Tae loved that Ryeowook was controlling the kisses, even if he felt the hesitation behind it. He loved that Ryeowook, despite his self doubt, was willing to lead them. 

In time they ended up in their room, Ryeowook's body leading them in a slow dance of love. He wasn't used to leading their moments of intimacy, and it showed in how light his hands were, how gentle his touches were on Tae's body. But Tae loved it, loved every moment of Ryeowook's hands against his skin, body against his own.

As they lay together, Tae brushed a bit of hair from the older male's eyes. "Are you sure you're not drunk again?" He asked it gently, with a smile, since he knew the older male wasn't anywhere near drunk, he'd barely touched the wine at dinner. 

Ryeowook blushed but smiled in return. "I am. I'm drunk on you, on our love." Ryeowook sighed softly, tracing soft lines on Tae's chest. "And being drunk on you is so much different, I love it. I love you." He looked up at Tae, surprised to find that the younger male seemed so touched by his words. 

Tae had never expected Ryeowook's response, the beauty of his simple words. Tae placed a soft kiss on Ryeowook's lips, before looking up at the ceiling of their room. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" He looked back to Ryeowook. "Thank you for making tonight so much more wonderful than I thought it would be." 

There was silence between them, and as Tae felt the exhaustion of the day begin to fall upon him, he heard Ryeowook's soft whisper. "Thank you, for reminding me I need to trust myself. That I need to love myself... But I still love you more."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I wrote this in four parts (you can see the break ups) but it all goes together, so I threw it all together. Please, I love comments and feedback!


End file.
